darkhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Mythical Objects
Book of Dragons Sebastian Kattalakis took The Book of Dragons from the Library of Alexandria the day before it was destroyed by fire. He gave it to his mate Channon, who used it and the Dragon Tapestry to create an elaborate mythology of dragons so that humans wouldn't learn the truth about Were-Hunters. :First appearance: "Dragonswan" Dagger of Justice The First Guardian's weapon, with which he killed Butterfly. :First appearance: ''Retribution'' Deamarkonians A pair of bracelets that binds the wearers' life forces. Invented by the Atlanteans to kill powerful enemies by taking out someone weaker. Stryker's Spathi Daimons attached deamarkonians to both Xypher and Simone, but Xypher made a deal with Jaden to remove them. :First appearance: ''Dream Chaser'' Diktyon A net that immobilizes anyone caught in it. Created by Artemis for hunting. :First appearance: ''The Dream-Hunter'' Dragon Tapestry The dragon tapestry is a ten-foot-long tapestry that chronicles the creation of the Were-Hunters. It was made by Antiphone, Sebastian Kattalakis' sister, in seventh-century Britain. Katagaria Slayers tried to steal it from her because they wrongly believed it contained the secrets of their creation. Sebastian took it into the future for protection, but retrieved it when the Slayers demanded he trade it for his kidnapped brother Damos. Sebastian defeated the slayers and returned the tapestry to the future. :First appearance: "Dragonswan" The Eye of Ananke The eye of Ananke is a dark green gem that when placed against the "third eye" allows the person to see not just the future, but all possible futures. Only a god of fate or their descendants can touch it without being destroyed by it. The Eye is kept in a temple in Tartarus, the lowest level of Hades' domain. It is guarded by Cerberus and the gorgons.Instinct ''page 112 In ''Instinct, ''Ambrose comes to Nick one last time and begs him to find the Eye of Ananke. Ambrose fell to his knees on the sidewalk beside him. He looked up with an expression of woeful abandon. “Listen to me, Nick. You have to find the Eye and follow your true course. The one we were meant to follow before I screwed up so badly. Fast! It’s the only hope we have. At the end of ''Instinct, ''Simi, Kody, and Dagon travel to Tartarus to retrieve the eye. First appearance: ''Instinct Grimoire Officially titled Necravitacon ("Book of the Living Dead"), this is the book of the Malachai. Adarian left it behind in Azmodea, whence Seth retrieved it. Seth gave it to Ambrose, who in turn gave it to Nick. It is possessed by a mischievous eastern oracle spirit named Nashira. It appeared to be a blank journal until Nick let three drops of his own blood fall into it and spoke the phrase "Dredanya eire coulet"Infinity page 189. Then the blood turned into writing that gives him information. :First appearance: ''Infinity'' Magus Stone The Magus Stone is a very special piece of Libyan desert glass. It was formed when the first primal gods were at war. While fighting, Rezar hurled a piece of the sun at Braith. She deflected it and it landed in the desert and made a stone that was as bright a yellow as the sun itself. Perfectly smooth and round, it radiated the sun’s brilliance. When the war was finally over, Rezar retrieved it from the desert—his domain—and had it set into a sun medallion that he gave to Braith as a peace offering. And while Rezar fashioned the necklace for her, he cut himself and bled into the stone. That imbued it with some of Rezar’s powers, including his ability to create chaos and split the dimensions … and remove the soul from a body. The last person who had it was Kody's mother. The goddess Apollymi gave it to her to celebrate Kody's birth.Illusion page 137 First mentioned: Illusion Marking Medallion A gift from the gods symbolizing their protection of a mortal. :First appearance: ''Night Embrace'' The Mashuan and The Mashuani The Mashuan was the tablet of fated destiny while the Mashuani was the tablet of prophecy. Twin documents that had been written by the original gods, aeons ago when the world was brand new. The Mashuan told what was destined to happen, the other foretold ways to accomplish or divert the Mashuan. It was the tablet of what-could-be. And it had been written on the Mashuani tablet that a Malachai would be born who could turn against his dark nature and become an instrument for good. One who could restore balance and make sure that the world didn’t end. That he held it in tandem with his brother. And so long as they stood united, nothing could destroy the world or universe.Illusion page 133 First appearance: ''Illusion'' Metriazo Collar A thin silver collar that sends tiny ionic pulses into the body of a Were-Hunter to prevent him or her from using their magic powers. :First appearance: ''Night Play'' Phaser An Arcadian Sentinel weapon developed for use against the Katagaria. Stronger than a Taser, it sends a vicious jolt of electricity through the victims, causing their magic to go berserk. They are unable to hold either of their forms and a strong enough jolt will cause them to literally fall out of their bodies and become non-corporeal beings such as ghosts. :First appearance: ''Unleash the Night'' Priestess Medallion Medallion worn by Apollymi's priestesses. When they were in danger, they put it in their mouths, which allowed Apollymi to possess and protect them. Apollymi gave one to dimme. :First appearance: ''The Dream-Hunter'' Pulse Shot into a Katagari's body, it emits small electrical signals that keep him or her in animal form permanently. Invented in 3062 A.D. :First appearance: "Shadow of the Moon" Rod of Time The Sumerian key to the Dimmes' prison is a jewel-encrusted dagger in the shape of a raven. Zakar hid it in Ishtar's tomb. :First appearance: ''Devil May Cry'' Seal of Anikutani A large, round stone that covered the tomb of the last seven Anikutani warriors. Kateri's colleague dug it up and sent it to her. :First appearance: ''Time Untime'' Sfora A scrying globe that people in Katoteros can use to watch events in other realms, including the human realm. Sometimes those being viewed can sense that someone is watching. Acheron lent his sfora to Sin and Zakar so they could use it to reseal the Dimmes' prison. :First appearance: ''Sins of the Night'' Sword of Cronus Julian’s sword. Only those with the blood of Cronus in their veins may touch it without being burned. :First appearance: ''Fantasy Lover'' Tablet of Destiny Whoever holds possession of the tablet could render another god powerless. It could also be used to strip a god of their powers entirely and thereby allow the possessor to kill any god they chose. Kessar stole it from Sin, but Acheron stole it back. :First appearance: ''Devil May Cry'' Time Stone Known as the kinichi, the time stone was created by the Mayan god Ahau Kin. :First appearance: ''Retribution''